You Can't Take The Sky From Me
by RecoveringTheSatellites
Summary: A run in with the slave trade reveals there's more to Jayne than the crew knew. A Jayne POV story. Pairing free!
1. Chapter 1

**You Can't Take the Sky From Me**

Summary: A run in with the slave trade reveals there's more to Jayne than the crew knew.

Spoilers: Ariel and The Big Damn Movie. Also it helps to knew that Vera is the name of Jayne's very favourite gun.

Rating: R. It's Jayne's story, you didn't expect fluffy bunnies and chocolate cake did you?

Authors Notes: This fic is told entirely from Jayne's point of view therefore any foul language, bad grammar or notions that killing people solves problems are entirely his and do not reflect the views (or English writing skills) of the writer.

I didn't notice it first, on account of not ever takin' much notice o' what we're shippin'. The Capt'n's right when he says it's best not to ask, keeps you outta all manner o' trouble. An' if I'd continued not noticing' our lives woulda bin a lot richer an' woulda stayed mighty simpler.

It's nearin' dinner time an' I'm jus' done pumpin' some iron, I like t' build up my appetite, b'fore showerin' an' joinin' the others. I'm laid on the bench, havin' done pressed mor'an my bodyweight in metal, when it happens I look over at them two big ol' boxes o' cargo we have sittin' in our hold.

Now when I says they 're big I mean they're bigger 'an anything we transported before, had'ta be hauled in on trucks cause ain't nobody could lift 'em, stand as high as my chest an' jus' as wide. Now I guess all manner o' things get transported in boxes that big but it gets me t' thinkin' o' one thing I knew fer sure was. So I gets up an' makes my way o'er to 'em. Now I can't see nuthin' suspicious nor smell nuthin' but I place my good ear up against it's wall, my other ear was near fried off in a gorram grenade blast few years back, an' I still get ringin' in it sometimes. So anyways, I place my ear against this box an' I listen real hard an' I think I can hear some girl cryin' inside.

I never was one much fer containin' my anger but I manage not t' hit nuthin' as I stride up t' the kitchen. I can hear 'em all gathered fer dinner already, we'd run inta little in the way of trouble fer the last few weeks an' folk on board were happy about it. I don't like periods o' no trouble, it starts t' get my back up, 'cause when all the trouble does come it makes up fer all the untrouble we had. An' I may've jus' proved me right.

"I can't wait to get to a semi-civilised planet. And when we do I'm treating my baby to dinner and a show." I can picture the grin on the bouncy pilots face as he speaks.

"Not that we don't appreciate your home cookin' Shepherd." Zoe says, keepin' the peace.

"Good, because I could just as soon let you take over." Book says.

"Oh God!" Mal pretends horror. "Please have mercy, don't be inflictin' that on the rest o' us."

Seems a gorram shame t' be interuptin' their good mood, I realises as I enters, but there's not much as can be done about that.

My anger musta bin less controlled th'n I was thinkin' it was 'cause as soon as I walks in they all turns an' I gets eight pairs o' eyes starin' on me.

"We can't go deliverin' this cargo." I says. Even as I says it, knowin' what I know, it don't feel right not collectin' what money's due us. I guess I knew I was greedsome, but how much so is a little unsettlin' even t' me.

"Why the hell not?" Mal stands, he's angry, I get that, it was a lotta gold.

"Did your buyer go tell ya what it was ya were haulin'?" I ain't never had eyes starin' at me b'fore that weren't in fear an' the effect is mighty disturbin'. I ain't never one t' mince my words, never use enough o' 'em to ever do much mincin' but with all 'em eyes on me, an' only Lil' Kaylee lookin' more worried th'n angry I begin doubtin' my Capt'n's usual honourable intentions.

"He said 'don't ask' so I didn't. You know it's best not knowin'." Mal says.

"He also said we wouldn't get paid if the seal was tampered with." Zoe chimes in. "So you'd better explain why you chose to look inside."

Sometimes I think they treat me like a gorram child, jus' 'cause I ain't done no schoolin' an' my mind tends t' wander on occasion. I sometimes wonder why I puts up with it, but the truth is there ain't no one else in the 'verse who'd watch my back in a firefight, nor pay quite so well neither.

"I didn't." There's plenty in this 'verse I can be accused of so when I'm getting' accused o' somethin' I didn't do it angers me some. "But the size o' them crates got me t' thinkin' some, an' so I listened real close an' they's got slaves in 'em."

"You're sure?" Mal asks.

"Wait, you just looked at them and immediately came to that conclusion?" says Zoe.

"Hang on a minute, you're saying that there are people in there?" Simon asks, horror all o'er his pasty white face.

All three questions are asked o' me at the same time so I ignore the doctor's stupid comment an' answer the other two. "Yeah, I'm sure. Fer short distances they don't bother with no cryo, if ya listen close ya can hear 'em."

Only little Moonbrain acts like she believes me. She jumps up all fearin' in her eyes an' runs on passed me, her big ol' boots clangin' on the metal floor as she runs on down t' the cargo hold.

Simon calls "River!" Like he's ever bin able t' stop her fer doin' anythin' b'fore and leaps up from his seat. I chases after her an' all the others follow. When I gets down t' the cargo hold she's stood at the nearest crate, whole body pressed up against the cold metal, whisperin' t' it so as none o' us can hear.

"They're scared," she says, wi' tears in her eyes, an' it's clear she is too, her hands 're all shakin'.

I stand up on the gantry watchin' everyone run on down t' the hold. I figure I done my bit, ain't much more I can see me bein' good fer.

The doc goes up t' his sister, takes her hand. She goes on resistin' him until he uses that voice he has fer her. "It's okay River. We're going to get them out." He turns t' the Capt'n wi' a less than sure look in his eye. "Aren't we?" Young doc has less faith in us than even I figure him fer.

"Yes." Capt'n says, annoyed at his intentions bein' called inta question. He goes for'ard an' gets t' inspectin' it, tryin' t' look all captainy but we all know he don't know a gorram thin' 'bout getting' 'em opened. "There are some pretty strong locks on these things, requirin' fingerprints an' key cards t' get them opened. Kaylee d'you think you could get to findin' a way to bust them open?"

Lil' Kaylee goes springin' for'ard t' get t' workin' on 'em. She goes rootin' in her pockets an' pulls out a little screwdriver an' gets down t' attackin' the control box wi' it. She gets the lid off an' as far as I can figure, only goes t' movin' the wires aside t' get a better eyeful when there's a great big gorram explosion.

It goes t' shakin' the whole gorram ship, sends me t' flyin' onta my ass an' I figure I gots the least o' it. When the boat stops rattlin' an' the thick back smoke gets t' startin' t' clear I plants myself back on my feet an' look down.

The whole crew've bin shook offa their feet an' the crate Lil' Kaylee'd bin fiddlin' on ain't no more. Not much left where it stood but a big black scortch burn an' Lil' Kaylee sat on the floor bawlin'. Even through the smoke I can see Lil'Kaylee's hand's bin burnt an' there's that smell o' cooked flesh that once you smell you ain't never like t' forget. She holds her arms up front o' her face, all red an' raw an' blisterin', they musta hurt like a bitch but it weren't them Lil' Kaylee were screamin' fer.

I race t'wards her but stop b'fore I gets there. Ain't no one needs me, time like this.

"Hey, hey." Capt'n'd bin thrown by the blast but he starts crawlin' t' her an' pulls her inta a hug.

Kaylee's sittin' on the floor cobbin' into Capt'n's shoulder. "I didn't know, I didn't know."

"Shh. I know." Mal whispers back.

Moonbrain an' 'Nara 're cryin' too, though more quiet-like, an' the others all look on in horror b'fore steppin' inta action. The doc rushes t' Kaylee, an' him an' Mal help her t' her feet an' they help her inta the infirmary. The others follow, all worried an' nervous. I jus' gets outta their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

S'not the first time I bin waitin' outside the infirmary on Kaylee t' get fixed up, havin' t' crouch so as t' see through the window. It's not jus' fer anyone I do this, most times it's jus' best t' stay clear outta the way, but Lil' Kaylee needs protectin' an' fer some gorram reason she makes me feel like I should be the one t' do it. Still, ain't no reason fer me t' be in there with 'em. Doc's got enough folk gettin' under his feet already, don't need one more.

She's stopped her cryin' now an' is lettin' the doc bandage her up. 'Stead o' cryin' she's gotten angry though her hands 're still shakin' a little. "I just can't believe a human could do that to a 'nother human bein', keeping' 'em all locked up in a box like that. There ain't nothin' that ain't more wrong than that."

"Gorram piece's of go se." Wash were mutterin' so as I couldn't hear him right through the glass but I could figure as to what he was sayin'.

"It's barbaric." The doc was sayin' fixin' Kaylee's dressin's.

"Barbaric it may be, but there's good money in it." The Capt'n was pacin' all furrowy-browed an' worried. "It's a big problem in the rims, an' you'd be surprised how easily soe people's standards drop for the right price."

"Yeah, particularly of those whose standards are so low to begin with."

"What?" 'Nara starts. "You don't think..?"

"Well how else would he just come to the conclusion that those boxes were holding slaves?" The doc argues his point.

The main problem wi' spyin' on folk is that you always get t' hearin' stuff you'd rather not. I was jus' wonderin' on the fact it was Inara stickin' up fer me when she makes it damn clear she ain't got no high regard fer any o' us, when I gets t' realisin' I should be in there defendin' my own self. But as I gets t' the doorway, an' stand in plain view they gets t' hurlin' all manner o' words my way.

I ain't listenin' t' none o' them 'cept Kaylee who goes t' leapin' from her chair as if t' attack me, but is held back by the doc. "You," she starts accusing' "You ran with them?" She spits her words at me, I ain't never seen Kaylee so angered.

Now I had gone in expectin' all kinds o' words against my character, but I ain't never expected them from Lil' Kaylee. It caught me off guard some, so when I start my argument, it's not with the entire room, but with her.

"You think I was a slave trader?"

"Well it does kinda fit the bill, how else would you figure them being in there?" Mal had once said he didn't care what I'd done b'fore Serenity, but it seems that don't apply t'day.

"Oh, of course." I goes t' retortin'. "Jayne's evil an' money-hungry, he musta sold people like cattle!"

"Well it's all those other morals you have which work in your favour." Wash goes t' joinin' in.

There ain't no point in goin' inta battles you can't win, an' eight on one, an' wi' me bein' no good wi' words, I know this ain't one worth fightin'. I goes t' leave when Crazy pipes up.

"He didn't trade people." She says wi' that calm knowin' that is fairly freaksome.

"Excuse me?" Mal makes his brow furrow even further.

"He wasn't a trader, he was traded."

Now, this is jus' why I don't be needin' that little witch ruttin' around in my head. An' I ain't gonna wait around fer her t' go takin' out my thoughts an' scatterin' 'em all o'er the infirmary floor fer all t' see.

"Jayne was a slave?" The doc says, like I ain't jus' standin' there in the same room as him, an' so I goes t' make sure I ain't.

xxxxxxxxxx

I got t' get outta there an' so I goes an' finds someplace t' hide. I'm intendin' t' go t' my bunk but I find myself stoppin' in the cargo hold. There's a set o' stairs that go up t' nuthin' but a maintenece hatch fer the shuttle release mechanism. It's quiet an' I goes there t' sit sometimes when my bunk feels too small. I sit up there an' look down on the other crate an' the black that's gone burnt inta the floor.

Ain't no reason fer me t' be looking' o'er the remaining' crate, tryin' t' figure the lock out fer my own self. Near on guarantee I'd only get them blowed up too. So I just sits there feelin' all kinds o' useless an' wonderin' how many poor wretches 're packed inta that gorram coffin.

The numbers change all the time, dependin' on how many they gots t' sell, but ya could pack in as many as nine or ten dependin' on the size o' folk. I bin in one o' them gorram boxes mor'an once, like I says, no fancy cryo freezing' fer those o' us ain't needin' t' keep pretty. Fortunes on rim colonies 're mighty fleetin', ranchers can be ruttin' in coin one day, buyin' up all manner o' miserable folk t' work fer 'em, the next day, they make a bad deal, an' they can be struggling' to feed their own family, or find themselves face down bleedin' inta the dust, an' we'd all get sold back t' the suppliers.

Now I don't rightly remember all 'em times, each trip in a coffin is all the same, dark an' smelly. Slaves take the trip often enough they learn t' take it, crack jokes, tell stories, but what slave's got a story worth listenin' to? I remember the first time though, like it were just last week.

I were four when we got took, my Pa, my Ma an' my sister Rosie jus' a few months borned. Farm was runnin' dry, dust storms nigh on killed all our crops an' most o' our cattle, so Pa took t' doin' jobs in town. Never was told what they were so I'm figurin' they weren't quite honourable. So I figures he done t' hurtin' someone an' they figured we should pay fer that.

I were in the yard when they came, torched our house an' rounded us up. I climbed up a tree we had in our yard but they gone burned that too. We were tied up, hands behind our backs an' herded onta a hovercraft. My Pa tried resistin' them but they held a gun t' my head t' make him stop. I sat in the back an' watched the flames o' the house turn the sky an' orange colour as we were driven inta the mountains.

We were took a long ways inta those mountains, til the sun had gone down an' we came t' where they had the transport ship all ready, an' we were made t' get inta the coffin. We were the last ones t' get took, an' the coffin were already full. Most folk had bin slaves before, workers they called 'em so as not t' scare me an' Rosie, who was too young t' know what were happenin' anyhow. A man my Pa knew were there though, figure he musta bin in the same trouble as us.

Coffin's 're cheap transport, only good fer two or three days at the most. After that you start losin' folk an' it's not worth the gold ya bought 'em fer. They ain't got no space fer movin' an' you ain't got nuthin' t' see by neither. All's in there wi' ya is a small air recycler, a go se bucket an' some food an' water if ya lucky. It don't take long 'fore the smell gets o'erwhelmin' an' then ya gotta live wi' that fer few days.

That first trip in a coffin were the only one we was all t'gether fer. I sat on my Pa's lap, ain't no room t' be sittin' nowhere else see. I sat wi' Pa an' Ma sat next t' us wi' baby Rosie an' Pa talked t' us the whole way t' try t' make me unscared.

My Pa were never fearin' a nuthin' his whole life, or if he were he never showed it. We worked near on three years at that first ranch we got took t', b'fore we was sold on ag'in an' Pa were split from us. Even that last day he were convinced he were gonna see us ag'in. Didn't though, an' ain't like t' see him now.

It gets me t' wonderin' jus' whose in this here coffin and who we jus' blowed up. Guess my Pa could be one o' them in there waitin' fer us t' release him. Though by that reckonin' we coulda also jus' turned him t' ash, an' it ain't good t' get t' thinkin' like that. Don't matter none, now though, an' folks under me get t' interuptin' my thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four kinds of footsteps 're soundin' on the metal floor, the Capt'n stridin' all angry an' purposeful, Zoe, lighter but also stridin', like her an' mal still can't get the soldier outta their systems. An' then there's Wash, heavy an' clumsy, big boots for such a little man, an' Inara all dainty like she ain't hardly there. They come inta sight but don't look up so I stays put.

Wash were sayin' "So if for once he hasn't done something we highly disapprove of why was he going to skulk of and let us think he had?"

"Better fo his image that way." 'Nara's showin' a little more insight today than I'm truly happy with. "Being a slave suggests weakness, so he'd rather let you think he was the big bad slaver than the little guy beaten to submission."

Hey, no one never got me submittin' t' nuthin'! All this speculatin' on me gives me an uncomfortableness.

"So what you're sayin' is that Jayne ain't the heartless son of a bitch who'd sell us all out in an instant we know him to be? He's just pretendin'?" Mal says his voice drippin' wi' sarcasm. They've stopped walkin' no an' 're stood under the gantry starin' at the coffin.

"No I think that's exactly what he is but it's easier for him to be that than anything' else."

The little man has got t' frownin' like he don't believe it. As far as I figure the whore's getting' a little too close t' the bone, an' I'm mighty relieved to be seeing her takin' her leave o' the others. She walks up toward her shuttle, sees me sat on the steps. She smiles but don't say nuthin'.

"So," Capt'n Mal's all back t' business an' they move down til they're standin' at the crate, "Have you any idea how we get to opening this thing up?"

"God no! I don't wanna go anywhere near it. This is way out of my expertise."

I'm watchin' the three o' them on the floor but I notice River too, creepin' out from the infirmary. No foolin' the little Moonbrain, she looks straight at me an' gives me a smile.

"They're not frozen like I was." She says makin' all the others leap straight outta their skin.

"You know this creepsome thing you got goin' is mighty freaky sweetheart." The Capt'n's tryin' t' hide the notion that a little girl can make him jump.

"They're awake. Crammed in tight in the dark. It's hard to breathe." She goes t' join the others, placin' each barefoot the way she does so it's like she's glidin'.

"How many people d'you think are in there?" Wash is askin'.

"I heard tell it were as many as eight. Woah there sweetheart, be careful with that thing?"

Crazy's jus' picked up the screwdriver Lil' Kaylee dropped an' goes t' workin' on the control panel.

"You don't want to be playin' with that." Mal is fearin' she's gonna kill 'em all, an' tries t' stop her but she shrugs him off an' pops the cover off the panel. I can't right see what she does from where I'm sittin' but it don't take mor'an two seconds with her fingers in among them mass o' wires an' the hatches click open.

I leaps up in surprise an' by heavy feet clang on the metal. They looks round t' see where the noise came from but I'm ignored in favour of the new opened coffin. That girl's fulla surprises an' I generally don't like folk who surprise me.

Mal pulls the door back an' they all stare in disgust at what they're seein'. They're takin' in the smell an' the filth an' the frightened folk crammed inside, an' they're wonderin' how anyone can live two, three days that way. The slaves 're probably starin' right back at 'em, the one's done this trip before'll know this ain't right an' all'll be wonderin' what happens next.

I don't wanna look in an' see 'em all in there. I promised myself I'd never see the inside o' one o' them things again. But I goes down t' the deck anyways, jus' as the Capt'n is beginning' t' fumble his way through a greetin'.

"Erm, hi. We're sorry. We weren't aware of what we were carryin'? We've got no affiliations with whoever it was did this to you."

I stands with the others. Crazy looks at me an' smiles, she's right happy with herself fer havin' opened the unopenable lock, an' she knows no matter how freaksome I find her, I appreciate it. An' while I ain't happy 'bout her reading' my mind like that, we're okay so long as she don't breathe a word t' no one else.

There're seven o' them huddled in there like they were expectin' t' meet the firin' squad. I can't decide if it were better or worse than I remembered, the smell ain't as bad as I remember but I ain't been trapped in wi' it this time, it feels smaller but then I'm bigger, but it reminds me jus' how I felt in them, an' that's something I try not t' think on too much.

Mal holds out his hand t' a young mouse-like woman sat near the door. "We don't wanta hurt you, we ain't slavers. Come on, lets see if we can get you all cleaned up an' fed and then we can see what can be done with you."

She stands up but don't take his hand, like she ain't bin shown a kindness in a long time an' ain't sure what t' do with it. The Capt'n looks at his hand all awkward-like before puttin' it away.

"Come on out, we don't want to hurt you." Wash says quietly. "I'll show you to our passeger quarters and you can get clean, them we'll get some food cooking for if you're hungry." The little man's less threatenin' lookin' an' so the mouse-woman shuffles outta the coffin, the others follow her lead like sheep. I can see them all prop'ly now, three men, four women, all dressed in worn cheap clothin' stiff an' itchy but tough fer all the heavy work. I had me an outfit jus'like 'em once. I pay particul'r attention t' thei clothing' 'cause it seems t' swallow 'em all. A slave t' my mind should look like he don't belong in his clothes, 'cause those that do 're those who've accepted their slavery. These folk all hunched an' panicky 've bin broke by their clothes. Whoever owned these wretches ain't bin treatin 'em right.

"Where's the other crate?" One o' the men spoke, in a voice that were hardly there at all. He were quiverin' in his boots, an' clear didn't take a likin' t' me, keeps glancing' at me like he thinks I might take a knife t' him.

"One picked one up." Mal says.

"Nah, had a trip switch on the lock we didn't figure fer. Blew the whole ruttin' thing t' dust." I says.

"Jayne!" Zoe shouts like she's telling' off one o' her soldiers. She looks like she's just waitin' fer the order t' tear my throat out. Wash is glaring' at me too but I don't give a gorram second thought t' what the little man things. One o' the women starts bawlin' they're all lookin' freaked.

But Mal jus' shrugs, " Nah, they got a right t' know what happened. Ain't fair t' tell them otherwise." He turns t' me. "But this is a delicate matter an' I'd appreciate it if you didn't go round makin' these poor folk cry."

I feel like fightin' back but for once I hold my tongue an' let him leave without sayin' nuthin' against him. The other crew follow him, leadin' the slaves t' the passenger quarters.

By my own self I peer inta the coffin. There ain't nuthin' bin left in there but the reekin' go se bucket in the corner. The coffin makes me uncomfortable, gives me an' edgy feelin' even wi' it just sittin' there. An' it's bringin' up a lotta memories I worked hard on forgettin'. It's much lighter now there ain't no folk in it, but it's still heavy an' it takes all I got t' push it across the cargo bay, leanin' my shoulder inta it t' use all my strength. I gets t' the door an' have t' stop t' open the airlock b'fore pushin' it through. Once it's outside the door I close it up ag'in an' open the ramp.

Soon as the ramp cracks open, the vaccum sucks all the air outta the airlock an' the coffin flies up an' sticks t' the top o' the ramp as it tries t' squeeze through the gap. It hangs there till the gap is wide enough. Only takes a few seconds an' then its whipped out inta the black. I watches it spinnin' outta control until we're too aways ahead an' then I press the button t' close the ramp up ag'in an' I wonder how long it is I've wanted to do that.

xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got me an awful need to shoot someone. Few folk in particular 're owed the pleasure of me puttin' one of Vera's bullets inta their ruttin' brainpans, but failin' that I'd settle fer anyone who deserved it. Ain't much chance o' that though out here in the black, so instead I'm sat in my bunk imaginin' the basketball I'm bouncing' offa the wall's some slaver's head.

There's a knock on my door but I wanna be left alone so I throw the basketball even harder so that it thuds inta the metal wall hopin' whoever is outside takes the hint. 'Stead they takes it as a sure sign I'm in an' open the door. Can't say I'm surprised when I sees it's the preacher climbin' down inta my room. Jus' so as he knows how I feel about his intrusion I throw the ball ag'in, not so as t' hit him, jus' t' make him think I will.

He don't even flinch though, jus' holds up his hands like he's surrenderin'. "Hey, I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk."

"Do I wanna share an' care do you mean? Come on Shepherd, you know I ain't one fer all that." Talkin' don't help none, actin' does, only thing gonna help me is bashin' in a few heads. "Few words o' wisdom from the Lord ain't gonna change nuthin'."

Book smiles like he knows mor'an I do. Maybe he does but I reckons I got a pretty good handle on the 'shit happens' way o' life.

"Well I thought you might like something to eat." These bunks aren't meant fer carryin' stuff in an' outta so he has t' climb up an' down a few times t' bring down a plate o' protein an' my blue mug o' coffee. I ain't hungry an' protein mush is hardly appetisin' but the smell o' the coffee, hot, black an' sugary jus' the way I like it, is welcome. I'm hopin' that's it an' now the preacher'll leave me alone. No such luck.

"This must be very hard for you." He says like he knows 'zactly what I'm thinkin', if he did know what I was thinkin' he would get his ass back up t' the others an' find someone who wants his council.

"Only thing I'm finding' hard is resistin' the urge t' hit you in the head with this gorram ball."

"Fine, I get the picture, but don't go pretending this doesn't affect you."

"You're jus' dyin' t' see me as some kinda good guy ain't ya, well allow me t' sorely disappoint ya. I don't care, past is past, don't matter no more." If it were anyone else standin' there I woulda pelted 'em outta my room wi' my basketball by now but the preacher has always made an' effort t' know me, 'sides, though I figure I'm already goin' t' hell, things I done, I might get there a lot quicker if I go beatin' on a man o' God.

"I fail to believe that you're as inhuman as you'd like to be. Any you can't deny you weren't upset that they all thought you were a trader."

"Hell they got every right to. After all I nearly went an' sold the pretty-boy doctor an' his sister t' the highest bidder. So I guess I am a trader." It hadn't meanta come out that way, he's got me angry an' I gone said too much, but he don't react t' this information, like he knew it all along. It gets me t' wonderin' what Lil' River's bin sayin' an' t' who. "It's the way of the 'verse, folk don't matter, only money."

"So why not keep quiet, let the Captain deliver his cargo and walk away with the gold?" Perseverin' fella that Book, why can't he leave me the gorram hell alone.

"I said it's how it works, don't mean I gotta like it."

"Well you did a good thing, everyone's clean and has eaten and all are sleeping now, as well as they can sleep. The Captain has changed course and we're going to set them down on a place called Haven. It's not that far and it's a nice quiet place, perfect for them to start their new lives as free-folk." He finally looks like he's gettin' t' leavin'. "Well then, I'll leave you be. I'll repeat my offer though, if you ever need to talk you know where I'll be."

"Don't need t' talk, it's not like it's done me no harm. I mean, we got out, my Ma an' me an' we weren't left no quiverin' wreaks neither." Go se! I'm talkin', why when he was almost out the door? He don't hang on though, jus' gives me that smile ag'in an' leaves.

xxxxxxxxxx

I long since learnt t' clear out my brain, I ain't had a bad night's sleep since I were a kid. But tonight I'm tossin' an' turnin' an' dreamin' fer the first time since my age were in double numbers. Them folk is hauntin' me with their fearin' despairin' faces. Causin' me t' remember things I wished I'd forgot. Most slavin's bearable, ya work long hours an' you ain't got nuthin' but they feed ya an' most times you get a bed t' call yer own. I even met some folk preferred it t' the outside world where they'd bin struggling' t' put food on the table. Most folk, happy about it or not, took t' acceptin' it.

When I were really young they'd have me pickin' cotton or fruit an' vegetables, easy stuff a kid could do, most times wi' women-folk an' the older men. They were long days but none too tough an' then we'd go back t' our quarters an' the men'd come in from the fields an' the house worker's'd make us dinner, (my Ma were a good cook, so most times she worked in the kitchen) an' we'd all sit about our barracks an' folk'd tell stories an' play cards fer imagined coin. They weren't ever what you'd call happy but they learnt t' make the best o' circumstances. But these folk we found t'day get t' remindin' me o' the first place we got sent t' that weren't like that.

I were nine, bin a slave five years an' taken a trip in a coffin three times. I were lucky enough that I hadn't bin split from my Ma and Rosie, but we hadn't sin Pa since two years. Whole workforce h'd bin bought offa the rancher we'd worked for fer seven months, six ranch-hands, my Ma, Rosie an' me. They hadn't wanted Rosie but no one wants stuck with a five year old without it's ma so a deal got made.

We was taken outta the coffin an' inst'ntly split up, Ma an' Rosie t' the house, me wi' the ranch-hands. The fella bought us saw how strong I was gettin' an' I were t' work on the ranch this time around. We was lead inta a small brick barn at the back o' the farmhouse an' taken inside. It were small an' full o' bed wi' a big steel door that lock wi' five or six differ'nt bolts. The men already in there looked at us from their beds as we walked in, none talkin' an' they watched me in partic'lar. There were fear in their eyes, same as them we rescued t'day. The foreman leadin' us in didn't say nuthin' neither, jus' left us t' findin' our beds, an' locked the door as he left wi' big bolts that clanged shut. We stood there expectin' someone t' say somethin' but they jus' kept on starin'. Can't remember who, one o' us said "hello" an' they said nuthin' back.

Takin' a cue from them we kept quiet ourselves, washed up in the dirty sink in the corner an' fell inta our beds, an' in the mornin' we worked out why they was so quiet. We were woke about four an' hadta dress in the near dark before bein' herded by the foreman inta the room next door t' the bunkroom wi' a log bench an' table in it. Them that weren't new all walk in single file an' sit down in silence. Me an' the other guys follow on. We got bread an' water served t' us by the two women slaves who look after the ranch, one o' 'em my Ma.

"Hey Jayney, you alright?" She asked as she serves me. Soon as she did, the foreman comes an' cuffs her hard across the back o' her head.

"No talkin'!"

"Hey," I stood me up, an' turned t' face the man. He towered o'er me an' I knew as I did it, it were the dumbest thing I ever done. "Don't hit my Ma." I said tryin' t' sound bigger'an I was. B'fore I knew what was happenin' that hand was flyin' ag'in, 'cept this time it were a closed fist an' crashed straight inta my face. Ma screamed as I fell offa the bench, hittin' the table on my way t' the floor.

"Cocky little son of a whore ain't ya!" He said. I'd bin knocked to layin' flat on my back an' he placed his heavy boot down on my chest, not hard enough t' crush me but hard enough t' hurt, so as I would stay down while he gave me his talkin' t'. "I heard tell you were a strong kid, but I don't see it myself. You'd better prove me wrong boy, 'cause you don't pull ya weight an' do e'zactly as I says an' you ain't never gonna see you dear ol' ma ag'in." He increased the pressure on my chest. "You hearin' me boy?"

I gave him a shaky nod an' he released me. Ma helped me t' my feet b'fore a glare from the foreman 'ad her runnin' back inta the kitchen. It were the start o' the longest gorram three years o' my life. We worked fer as long as the sun were up, sixteen hours most o' the year, an' all in complete silence an' on all manner o' heavy tasks. The foreman continued his reign o' terror, getting' ruttin' hard on dealin' out the whip or his fists t' those caught slackin' or talkin'. There were some men there I don't think I ever heard 'em talk, they mebbe forgot how. No one can say I weren't strong, but I were still only nine an' were expected t' do the work o' a grown man. The other men hadta find ways o' makin' it look like I'd done more work than I had t' save me from more beatin's. They got beat too if they were caught doin' it. One fella got his leg broke on account o' me.

I didn't get t' speak t' my Ma ag'in fer the next three years we were there neither, though after the first week she slipped a pen an' piece o' paper inta my pocket an' from then we got t' exchanging' notes tacked t' the underside o' my plate. She'd attach then under my dinner plate an' I'd haveta slide it off an' inta my pocket. I could only read it once we were all back in the dark dorm room fer the night. I ain't never done no schoolin' in my life so the other men, them that had, would read it t' me an' then help me t' write mine own back that I'd place under the breakfast plate the next day.

At first the six ranch-hands I'd come in with would spend the evenin's like before talkin' an' jokin' an' helpin' me wi' my letters, part-times 'cause they felt sorry fer me, part-times 'cause it were rebellion against the foreman. But the harder they worked, an' the more beatin's they took, the quieter they became, till we bare said two words t' each other, an' those men I took t' me strong b'came as weak an' fearin' as those folk we busted outta their coffin t'day.

xxxxxxxxxx

Come mornin' I go lookin' fer coffee an' find a kitchen full o' folk. Most all the crew o' Serenity 're at the table or fussin' around in the kitchen an' a few o' the folk we rescued 're tuckin' inta a table full o' our food.

"Good mornin' Jayne." Kaylee greets me wi' more shinyness than is natural fer someone who almost gone lost their hands yesterday, but her hands is all bandaged an' so the doc is havin' t' feed her so I guess that explains sumthin'.

"Feelin' better?" I ask.

"Morphine's shiny." She states.

"Yeah, so's coffee. Is there any?"

"It's over there." She points with her whole hand an' turns her attentions back t' Simon grinnin' all over when he spills some o' the mush down her chin an' threatens t' lick it off. An she accuses me o' thinkin' wi' my downstairs brain! Inara rolls her eyes at them an'offers me the pot o' coffee. Her an' Book 're makin' protein meals meant t' taste like bacon an' eggs.

I pours myself a cup but there ain't nowhere t' sit so I stands wi' m back against the wall. Not all the folk we rescued 're up yet but those that are 're sat wolfin' down their food like they's worried it's gonna get took from them at any minute.

"This is a lotta folk." I says as more scrawny people appear. There ain't barely enough room t' stand now.

"Yeah," Mal says havin' t' give up his own seat. "We didn't have enough beds so a few people h've had ta sleep in the infirmary."

"Aww hell Mal I woulda gradly given up my bunk if I coulda shared that big ol' bed o' 'Nara's." I'm bettin' she coulda taken my mind off things last night, I mebbe even coulda taught her a thing or two, enchance her trade. My suggestion don't go down too well though, 'Nara looks disgusted at the thought an' the captain looks like he might shoot me fer suggestin' it. Guess I'm supposed t' be offended, it's a good thing I don't care.

I'm in a mood t' be windin' folk up t'day an' I was gonna say sumthin' else when Wash clatters down inta the dining room. "Err guys, I think we may have a slight problem."

Mal, Zoe, Kaylee an' me follow Wash up onta the bridge, leavin' the others t' look after our new passengers.

"What's wrong?" Simon asks as we leave.

"Aww nothin' we can't handle I'm sure." Mal says not wantin' t' scare anyone, but I ain't convinced, I can see on Wash's face we should be worryin'.

He waits fer us t' get onta the bridge b'fore telling' us the bad news. "We're in trouble. We're being hailed by a nasty looking slave trader who wants to know what we've done with his cargo."

"Those crates must have had tracking devices on them." Zoe says.

"Ya think?" It's nice t' be one step ahead o' the smart ones fer a change. "I says we let 'em board. We can take 'em and I is jus' itchin' t' shoot someone." Things 're looking up, I might even get some killin' done an' I knows that is gonna make me feel better about the whole thing, get all this pent up feelin' outta my head.

Wash frowns "I doubt it. It's a big vessel, they've probably got quite a few men on board."

"Go se!" Mal curses. "Wash do you think we can out run them?"

"Mmm. I don't know. In atmo sure, we'd be the faster ship, but out here in the black I'm not sure."

"Well lets find out shall we?"

"Sure thing Captain." He flicks a few switches an' puts on his concentratin' face.

"Kaylee do you think you could find a way o' boostin' our power?" The Capt'n asks.

"Right on it Cap'n. But…" She holds up her bandaged hands.

"Jayne go help her." I ain't needin' t' be told, this is gettin' t' be a regular occurrence.

xxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

(I'm sorry for my slowness in posting but internet connection isn't very forthcoming in rural Madagascar, bear with me, thanks for reviewing. - Andraste)

Chapter 5

We race t' the engine room through the kitchen. The Shepherd pulls me t' one side an' whispers. "What's going on?" Even though I gets the feelin' he already knows, gorram preacher always knows mor'an he should, an' one day I'm gonna find out jus' why that is.

"Slavers've come after us. We're gonna try an' out run 'em."

"Anything you need me to do?"

"Jus' keep folk calm is all." That ain't gonna be easy, they all figure sumthin' is up an' are startin' t' get a mite agitated.

I ain't got time fer this though so I leave Book t' shepherd his flock an' chase after the lil' mechanic.

She's standin' in the middle o' the engine room, bandaged hands held up in front o' her like she's dyin' t' spring inta action but can't. She's thinkin' things through out loud, a load o' tech nonsense that sounds like a 'nother language t' me. She don't notice me as I comes up behind her.

"Okay genius, what do I do?"

She jumps at my voice. "We need t' generate a larger fusion reaction."

"Okay, with ya so far. How do we do that?" Jus' as I says that there is an almighty crashin' an' we get flung both offa our feet. Lil' Kaylee screams as her burnt hands mash inta the metal wall o' the engine room.

"Kaylee? You alright?" I ask, pickin' myself up offa the floor.

"Mm." She nods, all feeble.

Mals voice sounds o'er the intercom. "If everyone would just sit down a while an' hold on tight t' something that would be shiny. We're experiencing some slight turbulence due t' us being shot at. Kaylee where the hell is my power?"

"Okay," The Capt'n's voice startles Kaylee outta her risin' panic. "Look under the maintenance panel." She points.

I take the panel off an' am faced wi' a whole load o' wires.

"Now look for the red power couplin'."

We've improved this since las' time, she's cut out all the bafflin' jargon crap an' I actually pay attention t' where she's pointin' me. She's standin' behind me now an' pointing' her bandaged hand o'er my shoulder, standin' on tiptoes t' do so. She's waving' me t' a big red cable at the back o' ev'rythin'.

"Okay now detach that, an' reattach it t' the white one over here." She points. I do as I'm told. There's a 'nother crash pitchin' us for'ard. But I grab Kaylee round the waist an' steady myself against the wall, keepin' us fer flyin' 'cross the room. She looks up at me an' I ain't sure if she's pleased or embarrassed 'bout endin' up in my arms.

"Always knew I were only a matter o' time 'fore you fell fer my charmin' smile." Now ain't the time t' be thinkin' the way that thought wants t' be leadin' me right now though, so I let her go an' get back t' work.

"We're gonna have to stop the engine runnin' a moment t' take out the regulator."

I nod.

"You're gonna have to be fast."

I nod ag'in. I place my hands on the large lever that controls the engine. I pull on it hard an' the engine grinds t' a halt.

"Okay, the regulator is here."

I runs round an' join her an' sees the box she's pointing' at.

"Kaylee, what the hell?" Mal's voice comes in all angry over the speaker.

The bolts holdin' the box needs loosenin' but there's a spanner lyin' on the floor. As I undo it we get hit ag'in. I think this time it mighta bin worse, but there ain't no point in worryin' 'bout mor'an one thing at a time so I ignores it an' gets on wi' gettin' this gorram box outta the engine. It comes loose in less time that it feels like an' I toss the box t' the floor so as I can get it all wired back up.

"Now start her up again, an' step back." Kaylee's got herself right t' the door, far away from the engine as possible.

I grab hold o' the lever ag'in an' pull on it. Sparks fly from the engine an' it makes an unnatural whirry clattery noise as it starts t' spin faster an' faster.

"That it?" I has t' shout o'er the din.

Kaylee nods grinnin'.

"That's my girl Kaylee." Mal says o'er the intercom. "Did anyone ever tell you you are one awesome little mechanic." We can hear Wash whoopin' in the background, little crazy-ass fool.

"Thanks Cap'n."

I ain't so convinced. " It don't look very safe."

"It ain't, we've taken out the bits that keep it controlled. She won't run like this for very long but hopefully it should be long enough so as we can outrun them."

The engine's shakin' like it's ready t' fly off at any minute an' there're still sparks flyin' offa it, an' I still ain't convinced.

"D'ya still need me?"

"No I think we're done here."

"Good. Then I'll go start preparing' fer Plan B."

xxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Whether Lil' Kaylee is put out by my unbelieving' in her plan or not I ain't got no clue 'cause I ain't stickin' round long enough t' fin' out. I makes my way back through the ship ignorin' all the panikin' folk in the kitchen an' askin' me what was goin' on. I stride right on past 'em t' my room an' climb down the ladder inta it. It's a tiny room, bare big enough t' swing a cat, so it don't take mor'an four steps t' reach my bed on the other side. First thing I'll do if I ever get myself made capt'n is get me that big ol' room o' Zoe an' Wash's. First things first though an' there are more pressin' issues right now than increasin' my authority.

I rips the curtain back from above my bed, revealin' my guns. They's all loaded an' ready t' go an' I'm lookin' for'ard t' usin' 'em. These bastards deserve ev'ry bullet they get. I got a pair o' silver pistols in leather holsters that strap onta each hip. They were the first guns I ever got an' the leather's wearin' thin at the buckle from too much use. I check each o' 'em over as I strap 'em on even though I know they're cleaned an' each got a full clip. My large huntin' knife in it's sheath is already ina the back o' my waistband, an' there's a knife hidden in my boot, I don't go nowhere wi'out 'em. Once I grab Vera an' sling the strap o'er my shoulder I'm ready.

An' good thing too, 'cause as soon as I'm done, there's another hit shakes the whole boat. This one's a big'un an' though it's hard t' tell, my feelin' is it's got us stopped.

It ain't far t' the bridge so I'm there t' catch Mal, Wash an' Zoe all three starin' inta the radar screen wi' worry plain on their faces.

"What's happenin' Mal?" I asks from the doorway.

"Engine's been overloaded, couldn't take the speed. We're dead in the water and they're coming up on us fast."

"Good thing I thought ahead then." I says an' cocks Vera, t' emphasise my point as much t' get ready. It gets Mal's attention an' makes a nice scary sound echoin' round the bridge.

Mal nods grimly, "We'll see you in the cargo bay."

xxxxxxxxxx

Fer many years now I bin able t' walk inta a place an' feel the fear o' folk in't as they size me up an' figure just how dangerous I am. So I don't even have t' look t' know that the ex-slaves an' our four semi-upstanding' citizens we got on board react the same way t' my entrance now, wide-eyed, hearts startin' t' race, gasps all round. Although this time it ain't me they're fearin' but what I'm armed t' the teeth fer.

Book raises his eyebrows at me, the one folk in the room who's reactin' like this is an' everyday occurrence, which y'know, sometimes ain't far wrong. "Do you need a little help?"

"You know what? You scary good in a firefight, fer a preacher." I toss 'im the pair o' pistols.

Mal an' Zoe are right behind me. "Folks we got ourselves a situation here, but stay put an' we'll fix it. Simon go an' get Kaylee, bring her up here, ain't not much she's like t' do for us now."

The Doc scarpers an' we head on down t' the cargo bay.

"How many d'you reckon we're facin' here Jayne?"

"Don't rightly know Mal. Spent all transport time in 'em gorram coffins."

"Coffins? Appropriate name." Zoe mutters.

"Ain't it just. Anyways, only saw a trader an' his crew the once, when we was first took. Memory's a little fuzzy, but there were lots o' 'em."

"Lots? That's the best you can do?"

"Gorram it Mal, I was four!"

"Sir!" Zoe says sternly. Mal looks like a tyke bin told off my it's ma. "Let's just get down there an' worry 'bout how many are there when they are standing on our doorstep."

We're in the cargo bay now anyways, an' we takes up our usual positions without needin' t' be told, Mal on deck, Zoe higher up some on the stairs. I take the gantry out towards Shuttle 1, the shepherd takes the one fer Shuttle 2.

Mal's pissed at the situation, an' is rantin' insteada focusin'. "Why drag us all inta this anyway? There 're plenty o' folk willin' t' do this go se."

"They're on us now." Wash's voice sounds from the bridge. "they're docking and preparing to board."

I adjust Vera so's I got her aimin' right at the door, 'bout chest height. I roll my shoulders t' try t' release some tension they got in 'em an' I can hear muscles poppin' an' crackin'. When I get planetside I gotta get me a whore that does massagin' as well as sexin'.

The doors open, an' a voice calls out inta the empty big space o' the cargo bay.

"Malcolm Reynold's." The guy speakin' is hidden behind two big guys wi' autofire lazers pointed on the Captain. I can't get a clear shot an' they'd like as kill Mal, 'fore I can get a shot off. Those guns're Alliance issue. They got some kinda connections. Figures, none o' the big operations get t' be big wi'out some help.

"You know y' had a simple task. You help out our overstretched business by doing a delivery. You take your money, you don't ask questions and everybody's happy. Now why did you have to go and screw up a perfectly good business arrangement?" This guy ain't the one we dealt wi' b'fore. Guess we bein' paid a visit by the important folk this time.

"I don't trade people."

"Apparently so. Though I'm told you fought for Independence, so in a way you was fightin' for us t' stay ungoverned."

"It wasn't about that."

"Wasn't it? Because if you'd won it woulda made our lives a lot easier."

"You seen t' be doing okay. And with Alliance connections too." He's talkin' 'bout the guns.

This guy hidin' behind his muscle men ignores him. "Y'knw it's a damn shame, we was payin' you highly an' if we'd a liked your service there coulda been a permenant position for ya." This man is beginning' t' bore me. He likes bein' the bad guy too much, waffling' on like some kinda super-villian, sure has delusions o' grandness.

"Are you goin' t' shut up now, or is the plan t' talk us t' death?" I asks.

"Jayne Cobb." He answers, lookin' up at me but not appearin' intimidated in the slightest. "I read all your profiles b'fore boardin'. Now tell me you're the same Jayne Cobb who escaped the Ore fields of Athena? Ain't no one got outta there before or since, an' t' do it at twelve years ol' I have t' say I'm a little impressed. It's funny though, my pa never rated you, figured you'd be dead within a year."

"Your daddy sold me an' my folks?" It takes all my self-control t' not empty my whole clip inta him right now. "You never shoulda tol' me that. I was gonna hurt you b'fore, I'm gonna hurt you double now, an' then I'm gonna hunt down your pa an' kill him wi' my bare hands."

"Save your time, my pa died all peaceful in his bed near three year ago. Not that I'm expectin' you t' make it through the next hour." He turns back t' the capt'n. "But killin' him ain't my main agenda. I was rather hopin' that you would hand over my slaves and we can all part ways with only a little maiming."

"Now why would I go an' do that?"

"Because I figure you care more about your crew than some disease-ridden wretches. Now don't get me wrong I want your head on a silver platter and maybe that of your armed gorilla up there, but if you hand me back what's mine then I'll let your crew go."

Hey, I ain't no gorilla! Now come on Mal, make a move, I'm a sick o' all this yappin'.

"We don't have any slaves left. We tried t' let them out and the boxes blew up." Mal tried.

"I know from the tracking devices you got one open so don't play games with me." He shrugs his shoulders an' turns back inta his ship. "Get them back." He syas t' his armed men, b'fore disappearin' inta his ship.

The men come for'ard, shootin' at Mal, but Mal ducks outta the way. But b'fore they can get off 'nother shot I puts the one on the right in Vera's line o' fire an' pulls the trigger. He's wearin' body armour but I gets me a clean head shot an' he goes down like a puppet whose strings jus' got cut, his brains spattered all over the floor. Zoe gets the other one near as quick. But that ain't it. More men appear in the doorway, usin' it as cover. They's gettin' close wi' their shots too. I note Mal's gone got himself behind the stairs now outta the way, though whether he gets himself shot now or not is really up t' him. I got t' concentrate on my own self.

The cargo bay got near cleared out fer the crates givin' us little mor'an four big barrels o' engine fuel fer cover, an' there ain't nowhere fer me t' hide behin'. Mal an' Zoe fall back t' the doorway at the back o' the cargo bay, I ain't like t' find more shielding' up here so I concentrates on jus' firin'. They's usin' the barrels fer cover but from my high position I can still get them. I pick off three but then one o' them gets lucky.

The lazer tears through my flesh worse than any bullet, an' I notice the smell o' burning bicep b'fore I feel any pain. Smell like that, partic'ly knowin' it's belongin' t' you makes you wanna throw up somethin' bad. An' then the burnin' kicks in an' it feels like my arm is set on fire. I don't look at it, out o' sight, out o' mind, an' I certainly don't let it slow me none. I takes out the guy who shot me but there's plenty more rush for'ard.

There's a yell down below an' I see Mal collapse in the doorway. He's hurt but still shootin' from where he's sat an' Zoe's standin' o'er him, holdin' their ground. I realise I ain't seen the Preacher since we got t' shootin'. Now for a man o' God he's right handy wi' a gun an' ain't like t' run, so I'm startin' t' think he mighta been hit too when loadsa feet sound on the walkway behind me.

I swing round, thinkin' the slavers've made it up somehow but it's Book wi' Wash, Simon, Kaylee, 'Nara an' a whole loada slaves. They's all armed wi' my guns an' looks o' grim going-inta-battleness.

"I raided your gun closet." Book says. "I hope you don't mind."

"Hell no Preacher, these folk deserve t' do a little killin'."

There's enough o' us so as we surround the cargo bay an' we all step inta action together. I can only guess how awesome that looks from down below. Most o' them 're firin' wild at anything' that moves, but at least they confusin' an' intimidatin' 'em.

They fire back equal wild but they're falling faster now, less 'cause o' the sharpshooter' skills o' Book's new army an' more because they've drawn attention offa Mal an' Zoe. It ain't long 'fore they stop comin' an' we shoots the las' few dead.

I races down an' meets Mal an' Zoe as they come outta their cover. Mal's leg is all scorched up an' he's leanin' on Zoe t' walk.

"Good work folks." He says t' the shaky civilians up above. "Now lets get outta here soon as possible."

I nods an' heads towards the other ship.

"Jayne, where are you goin'?"

"I ain't leavin' till I kill me that Hwang Don."

Fer a minute I think he's gonna order us t' leave without letting' me finish. He think on it, but then turns t' the others. "Hold this position. Zoe, you cover him."

"Woah wait a minute," Wash yells "we should just get the hell outta here!"

"Probably." Mal answers but struggles over t' the doorway he props himself up in, gun raised.

We haveta step o'er the bodies t' get in. One o' them is still gurglin' an' Zoe puts him outta his misery wi' a bullet t' him brain pan. I was all fer leavin' him t' gurgle, but a guess she ain't got so much reason t' be unforgivin'.

I draws one o' my pistols an' lead wi' that, though the burn 'crosst my arm is leavin' it somewhat shaky. Vera's in my other hand though, an' steady as a rock. The ship's not a kind I been on b'fore an' it's all full o' snaky corridors but once I get myself a notion o' where the bridge should be I follow it. We don't cross no one on our way there, they all musta been killed already.

We come up on the bridge all silent where he's standin' behind two pilots. They all turn round drawin' their guns but the two pilots are dead 'fore they can aim.

"Well, well, well." He aims his gun at my chest but I got both o' mine on him. It's gonna come down t' who's fastest on the trigger. "You're a lucky son of a whore ain't ya."

"My ma ain't no whore."

"That's not the way I heard it."

He an' I shoots so fast I couldn't tell ya who was first. I twist an' the lazer burns across my ribs but don't do much real damage. But I empty Vera inta his chest, pushin' him backward wi' the force o' it. His knees crumple an' he collapses back onta the floor, his body shakin' as the shock sets in. Blood seeps through his shirt an' onta the floor an' up through his mouth. There're a few bubbly gasps as he tries t' take air inta his shredded lungs, then he falls quiet.

I turns away an' walks back to Serenity in silence. Zoe don't say nothin' neither, just follows me back.

By the time I gets back the adrenaline has left my body an' the burns're hurtin' somethin' fierce. Mal is still propped at the door. I looks at him as I walks back in, "Okay, I feel better, lets go."

xxxxxxxxxx


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Haven is a dustbowl, much like the other terra-formed dustbowls all along the rims. It ain't right pretty t' look at but there's something' 'bout the remote mountain village we set down in.

Our slaves stand at the door o' Serenity lookin' near as frightened as when we first opened their coffin, near half o' them bandaged from our firefight, but the local folk o' Haven welcomed 'em as though they already belonged. They got themselves a little paradise goin' on an' they invites us all t' dinner in their communal kitchen. They explain how they ain't got no need fer money 'cause ev'rythin' they do is for each other. I notice a few of our crew contemplatin' that an' I guess after last coupla days we had I can guess why, but it ain't us t' be stuck in one place, we all o' us runnin' from somethin' an' we need t' keep t' the sky t' do that.

When came t' us leavin' they all came t' wave us off. "We can't thank you enough for what you've done." A tallish man, the most bold o' the new freemen says. "We are forever in your debt."

"Don't be sayin' that," Mal joked. "You never know when we might come a knockin'."

"You're welcome any time." He came up and shook all o' our hands warmly. Ain't regular fer me t' be thanked fer nothin'. Still, this time it feels like I earned it, an' I wonder if there might be something' in this hero stuff after all. It ain't good fer self preservation though so I'm sure the moment'll pass.

I ain't even noticed the Preacher weren't there 'til he comes down the ramp wheelin' his suitcase wi' him.

"Where you going Shepherd?" Mal asks. "We're about ready for off."

"I thought I'd stay here a while. All these gun battles are hardly the place for a man like me. And I think I could be of some benefit here."

"Aww. Well hey, I think you could be right." Mal's been pretendin' this whole time not t' give a damn 'bout the preacher but now he seems almost disappointed.

He goes round t' say goodbye t' us all, Lil' Kaylee's near in tears as she hugs him farewell. When he gets t' me he shakes my hand then pulls me inta a quick hug too. I don't think I ever been hugged b'fore that weren't my ma, an' I ain't sure how t' take it.

"Kinda got used t' havin' ya aroun'." I know how awkward I sounds.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you've just said you'll miss me."

I shrugs. A shrug ain't no way t' say goodbye t' a man who you got along wi' but neither of us knows what t' say.

"Well I guess we'd best be leavin'." Mal says. "Wash, get her in the air."

"Aye aye Captain." he says an' rushes off t' the bridge, hittin' the button fer the doors on his way up.

The rest o' us watch an' wave 'til the door slides shut an' we leave 'em in our dust

xxxxxxxxxx

Athena's a right pretty name but it ain't a right pretty world. They discovered when they done terra-formed it that its largely made o' this stuff used in circuit boards an' since then near the whole planet bin turned inta one big mine.

It were only two months 'fore I made my escape. I was twelve an' by then considered an' adult by most contractors. 12 hours a day down the mines diggin' out the ore wi' all manner o' primitive tools.

We were lucky we was still t'gether. Most times the miners jus' take men but my Ma by now had got reputation for bein' a fair cook an' the fella who bought us wanted her t' cook for him in his big ol' mansion of a house. Lil' Rosie were eight an' was sent t' cleanin' it.

We was kept at all times under supervision, from our dorm rooms t' the mine an' back again at the end o' the day where we'd get locked in an' left 'til morning. But I'd found a way o' sneakin' out an' up t' the house at night t' see my Ma. Probably woulda killed me straight off if they'a caught me but it were worth ev'ry risk, we reckoned our chances o' stayin' together 'nother time were near non-existent. We never tol' Rosie, nor each other, but me an' Ma was sure next time we was moved we'd be split up an' never see each other ag'in like what happened t' Pa.

I'd go at night, when the men was already asleep. Folk sleep early and deep when they're wore down after a day o' smaskin' rock an' when there ain't none else t' do, Ma'd be jus' finishin' up the dishes from dinner an' Rosie'd be done fer the day. Our living quarters were basic an' badly kept, so as I'd found a hole in the tin roof, jus' big enough fer a boy my size t' fit through if I held my breath an' squeezed. I could get out this way an' climb along the roof, droppin' down inta the bushes at the back o' the building'. There was always a guard on duty but I quickly learnt t' avoid his flashlight an' make no noise as I crept along in the dark fer a half mile 'til I got t' the house. I slipped passed the guard there too an' inta the kitchen through the back door.

Then one night as I crept up t' the kitchen door I could hear a man's voice all muffled an' angry. I shoulda stayed hid but I got all full o' worry an' had t' go up t' the window an peer in t' see. The voice I could hear was that o' the contractor whose house it was an' he had my Ma bent o'er the kitchen table, his fat han' o'er her mouth an' her skirts hitched up t' her thighs.

My Ma saw me hidin' through the window an' there was panic in her eyes. The contractor weren't payin' no attention though, only in what he was doin' t' her. I wanted t' yell, t' get him offa my Ma but I didn't. I kept quiet an' snuck in through the door an' grabbed the sharpest knife outta the rack.

He noticed me an' pulled away from my Ma, turnin' t'wards me wi' murderin' in his eyes, an' something' else too which I figure now t' me shame but I didn't pay no attention to it then. He came at me but saw the knife too late an' I plunged it inta his chest right up until the hilt. He fell back a screamin' wi' the pain o' it, makin' so much noise someone was bound to come a runnin'. He then fell quiet an' lay still, soaked in his own fluids, his pants around his knees. There was blood ev'rywhere, all over the floor, the knife an' my hands. I had just gone killed a man but I didn't feel a gorram thing.

"Go se! Jayne what have you done?" My Ma was panickin'.

"Where's Rosie?" I asked. There was a gun in a holster hanging offa the contractors belt an' I took it offa him.

"She's servin' coffee in the drawin' room." She said gettin' herself t'gether.

"Go wait in the bushes at the back." I tol' her.

I dashed off inta the house hopin' my Ma would have enough sense about her t' do what I said. I raced inta the hallway, I ain't never been in a house so big b'fore nor since. I tried ev'ry door, but then my sister comes running back t' me, having heard the screamin'.

I grabbed her han' an' dragged her wi' me. There were other folk comin' out o' the rooms after the screamin' too, an I shot at 'em t' stop 'em fer following' us but it were the first time I ever held a gun an' I didn't hit nothin'.

I dragged my sister through the kitchen fast, hopin' she didn't see the contractor but I figure she did. The folk chasin' us only got as far as the kitchen an' I guess what they saw there stopped 'em dead in their tracks.

We found my Ma, clear headed an' focused. "This way." She lead us off acrosst the field in the direction o' the port that were o'er 10 miles t' the west. The guards was out an' was shootin' at us. I could feel bullets buzzin' passed us an' then Rosie screamed an' fell. I picked her up an' cradling' her in my arms kept on runnin' but she was silent an' I could feel her blood soakin' inta my shirt.

We kept runnin' 'til we was sure we wasn't being followed no more, an' 'til the adrenaline left our legs an' we collapsed. My Ma crawled t'wards us an' t'gether we held the body o' my sister 'til the heat left it.

Eventually as the sun came up on the horizon my Ma stood up.

"Come on Jayne."

I don't think I said nothin', I jus' remember bein' too tired an' numb t' even think.

"We gotta get up."

"An' go where?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere in the 'verse. They can't take the sky from us, not again. I won't let 'em and you've gotta promise me that you won't let 'em either."

I dragged myself t' my feet, an' I promised.


End file.
